


Peace in Our Time: Johnny and Angelica's Sexy Lesson

by DCMarvelGirl1997



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Closet Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCMarvelGirl1997/pseuds/DCMarvelGirl1997
Summary: Set within MarvelMaster616 and I's Peace in Our Time series: Johnny and Angelica, stressed over midterm exams and the upcoming presidential inauguration, decide they need a dose of "stress relief" even if it's during the school day.
Relationships: Angelica Jones/Johnny Storm
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Peace in Our Time: Johnny and Angelica's Sexy Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings! DC-MarvelGirl back with another sexy Peace in Our Time cut scene! This scene takes place sometime before issue 61, which is the first issue of volume 4 titled Scars of Hellfire. To give some context to it, Johnny and Angelica are in the middle of midterm exams and it's a week before Inauguration Day. Johnny is in need of some stress relief, and decides there's only one place he and Angelica can do the deed. 
> 
> 'This here means inner thoughts.' 
> 
> Keep in mind that this will contain some graphic sexual content, meant for adult audience only. So if you aren't of age of maturity to read such explicit material, hit that back button on your browser. 
> 
> Also, I don't own any characters. Marvel and Disney do. 
> 
> Be sure to review and check out MarvelMaster and I's latest project, Rewrite the Stars!
> 
> Excelsior!

**Peace in Our Time: Johnny and Angelica’s Sexy Lesson (Takes place before issue 61):**

**Marsden Regional High School – Hallway**

For any high school student, midterms were a time equivalent to being in hell. It consisted of a week-long review before being hit with an onslaught of exams, which teachers expected them to memorize all the material for. It was a time period where students got stressed at the prospect of failing for the school year, even though they were only at the halfway point to finishing. For Johnny Storm, midterms proved to be equivalent to eating tree bark. That was especially since he proved to be a bad test-taker, especially in regards to subjects he hated the most.

“How do you think you did on the science midterm?” asked Angelica Jones, keeping herself on Johnny Storm’s arm as they prepared to head to their study hall hour.

“I didn’t finish it, if that tells you anything,” Johnny said, shaking his head. “I just know I did lousy, even with the tutoring Pete gave me. I swear, I put him through hell.”

“How so?” inquired Angelica.

“He nearly pulled his hair out trying to explain the chemistry of Earth’s atmosphere,” Johnny said.

“Well, if the Earth Science midterm was hard for you, then I guess you shouldn’t mention to Sue or Reed your D in Geography,” Angelica sighed.

“I already disappoint my sister enough,” Johnny said. “She’s met with the principal so many times. And it’s bad enough I’m behind on five English assignments. But the teacher doesn’t tell us what the assignments are. She just posts them to the online portal and expects us to just know what to do.”

“Yeah, I know. Mrs. Bendis is tough,” commented Angelica. “But even if you do bad on the midterms, you’ve got the chance to do better on final exams. If you need help catching up on your assignments, I can help with that.”

“I won’t drag you down with me, Ange,” Johnny said, shaking his head. “You’re one of the top students in the school. With the path you’re on, you, Pete, and MJ will be valedictorians when we graduate.”

“You won’t be dragging me down,” countered Angelica sternly. “Besides, I know your mind is focused elsewhere. You’re worried about the inauguration.”

Johnny sighed deeply. It was bad enough needing to deal with the torment of high school midterms, trying to cram for all his tests and worrying about potentially failing his sophomore year. The stress of President Edward Kelly’s inauguration only made it worse. Knowing that man won the election, and that he’d be taking office next week, it left the teenager feeling very unsettled. Not only was his best friend, Bobby Drake, in the middle of this conflict. But his girlfriend, Angelica, could be affected by this presidency. Because Angelica wasn’t an ordinary girl. She had mutant powers of controlling flame on top of everything else. The last thing Johnny wanted was to see the girl that he loved being discriminated against.

It was bad enough knowing his girlfriend was hated and feared by those who didn’t understand. But knowing there would be a potential for policies that would allow discrimination against those with the X-gene left Johnny especially worried. He knew Angelica could hold her own. But it wasn’t too long ago that she’d gotten taken by Cameron Hodge and dragged to Genosha, where she would have been used as a lab rat for the Legacy Cure. Easily, she could have died if it hadn’t been for Bobby freeing her.

Tightening his arm around Angelica’s shoulders, he closed his eyes.

“That’s just it, Angie,” he whispered. “I know President Kelly claims to have a change of heart. But politicians have agendas. Agendas can change. Too much faith in that man can lead to us being in trouble.”

Angelica nodded in agreement. “I know,” she whispered. “But we need to give him the benefit of the doubt and trust that he’s changed his perspective.”

“I still don’t trust him. He’s still got William Stryker as his advisor,” Johnny said, shaking his head.

“But you shouldn’t obsess over it,” Angelica whispered in reply, pressing herself even closer to him. “Just give it some time. Besides, you never know what’ll happen in a few minutes from now. Just try to focus on getting through this week.”

Johnny nodded in agreement. Somehow, Angelica always knew what to say. She was that presence of reassurance for him whenever he went through something stressful. She proved to have a calming effect on him. Given that they were both hotheads, it was easy for them to lose their temperament and allow things to get to them. Yet somehow, they balanced one another. It proved how complimentary they truly were.

Feeling Angelica beginning to rub her hand against his back, Johnny began to slowly relax under her touch. He turned to her and flashed her a soft smile.

“Thanks, Angelica, I needed that,” he said.

“What are girlfriends for?” Angelica asked, smiling playfully.

“They’re good for special kinds of _stress relief,_ ” Johnny said, an underlying wanting in his voice. “And since you _are_ such a good girlfriend, what do you say we try for that?”

This was a request Angelica hadn’t expected to hear. It was the middle of the school day, meaning the likelihood of getting caught by a teacher was high. Yet, Angelica heard the underlying seduction in Johnny’s tone, which signified he wanted her, and he wanted her now. He didn’t just want it. He needed it. And little did she realize, she needed it, too. The stress of the upcoming inauguration and their midterms had been getting to her as well. And she couldn’t deny that a little alone time with her boyfriend sounded appealing.

“Now?” Angelica raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, now,” Johnny said, moving to grab her hand and squeeze it. “Besides, it’s our lunch hour. And since lunch hour is considered “study hall,” I say that gives us plenty of time to do what we need to.”

“Now, you’re getting bold,” commented Angelica. “But where should we go? There isn’t a place we can go and not get caught.”

“Actually, there is.”

With a mischievous gleam in his eyes, Johnny proceeded to lead Angelica down the hallways towards the gym area, where he knew there was a janitor’s closet not far from the cafeteria. Already, he felt inclined to begin making out with her, but he had to wait until they got to their destination.

Leading the way, he quickly walked them down the halls to where the cafeteria was. Upon stopping outside the custodian closet, Angelica raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend.

“The janitor’s closet?” she asked. “Really?”

“Hey, it was either this, or find an empty classroom, hoping and praying a teacher won’t walk in,” he replied. “Are you saying you _don’t_ want this?”

“Hell no!” Angelica laughed. “But how are we getting in there?”

Johnny grinned at her, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a key. “Got the keys,” he smirked.

“How?” Angelica inquired with another mischievous laugh.

“I have my ways,” said Johnny, unlocking the door and leading her inside. He kept the light to the closet turned off as he closed the door and locked it. What was about to happen required ambiguity. They couldn’t afford to get caught by a teacher. That was especially since Angelica had such a clean reputation at school. Johnny wasn’t about to tarnish that for her. He knew as well as her what kind of trouble that would get her into with her father.

Making sure the door was thoroughly locked, Johnny turned his focus to his girlfriend, who had her back against the shelving unit in the closet. Staring into her eyes, he reached for her long-sleaved shirt and pulled it off and over her head. He knew that they couldn’t get too elaborate with this act. It was just for something quick and convenient, given the time restriction. They only had an hour to do this before heading to their next midterms for the day.

That meant, they had to make the most of it despite the restrictions of their environment.

Once Angelica’s shirt was off, it left her in just her bra as Johnny quickly tore off his own shirt, leaving him bare-chested. Then, they each got to work undoing one another’s pants, pulling them down. This left them with their shoes still on, and just clad in their underwear.

“Ready?” he whispered huskily.

Angelica nodded eagerly, wanting to embrace this moment despite their restricted location. With that, Johnny proceeded to lick her up her stomach and press kisses along her shoulders and the tops of her breasts, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to take off her bra. He then pulled down Angelica’s panties so that they, too, were around her ankles. Angelica eagerly spread her legs a little, pressing her back to the closet as Johnny knelt down, his fingers prying the folds of her vagina apart.

His thumb went to rub against her clit as he buried his face in the tender flesh of her pussy. His tongue began probing her womanhood, effectively moistening it and sending Angelica into a frenzy. She let out a quiet moan of pleasure, closing her eyes and trying to control the volume of her pleasurable moans. They couldn’t make too much noise. Or else, they would get caught, either by classmates or teachers.

‘Oh . . . Oh fuck!’ she thought, feeling Johnny’s tongue probing her folds deeply. ‘I want him . . . so bad! Oh gosh!’

Angelica bit her tongue hard, trying her hardest to remain quiet as Johnny’s tongue lapped up the folds of her vagina. He ate her out effectively, gorging on her pussy as he rubbed her clit in the way he knew that she liked. He wanted to make sure she was at her heightened arousal. And he did it quickly, his tongue swirling around in her womanhood. As his tongue hit her G-spot, Angelica bit back a blissful moan, shuddering pleasurably as her breathing grew heavier. With one last lick, Johnny rose up and faced her, allowing her to do the same for him.

Angelica silently dropped down to her knees, pulling his boxers down until they were around his ankles. Then, she took his manhood into her hands, giving it a soft squeeze as she kissed and licked along his shaft. Johnny bit back a moan of pleasure, running his hands through Angelica’s long, fiery hair as she gently licked his cock. Her lips were gentle on his shaft even as she took the entirety of his length into her mouth, sucking him off erotically.

‘Oh, my fuck!’ he thought, shivering as Angelica sucked him off elegantly. ‘She’s so good . . . knows my body so well! Ohhh I needed this!’

She gorged on his dick, her head bobbing up and down as she ate him out. She worked her lips up and down his stiff endowment, tasting the flesh as her tongue swirled around it. A little drool rolled down her chin as she sucked his dick. Then, with a final slurp, she pulled her mouth away and rose to her feet, allowing Johnny to grasp her hands in his. He leaned in, kissing her neck before whispering in her ear.

“Ready?” he murmured.

“Yeah,” she replied quietly. “Do what you need to do.”

“I will,” he whispered breathlessly, heavily aroused from Angelica’s oral stimulation.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her close to him before aligning his dick with the tender folds of her pussy. Then, with a sharp thrust, he entered her vagina. Angelica muffled her moan of pleasure by burrowing her face in his shoulder, closing her eyes as she held onto him tightly.

‘I can’t believe it,’ she thought. ‘We’re fucking . . . in a janitor’s closet! In the middle of a school day! We shouldn’t be . . . but we are! And it feels so fucking good!’

Johnny let out quiet grunts as he worked his stiff cock up the folds of her pussy, thoroughly fucking her rhythmically. He thrust his penis in and out of her inner depths, making her shudder in euphoria as she kept clinging onto him. He even helped intensify her pleasure by kissing her shoulders, licking softly at her naked flesh. He also reached a hand down to rub her clit as he fucked her pussy. Angelica reacted strongly to this, letting out a muffled, blissful moan as her eyes flashed with fire. It was a sign of her being at her maximum arousal, and that she was already close to climaxing.

She didn’t even have to say anything. Johnny knew her well enough to know when she was about cum. So, he kept rubbing her clit to pleasure her, stepping up the pace of his pelvis thrusts into her womanhood. He kept kissing her down her neck and her shoulders, further helping her get into it. It didn’t take long for Angelica to feel her orgasm hitting her, hard.

“Oh . . . Oh fuck!” she moaned, feeling it.

Her body trembled hard as her vagina released a stream of fluids that spilled down her inner thighs. She tightened her hold onto Johnny as her legs grew slightly weak, but he kept on holding her up as he, too, climaxed. His member swelled in her depths as a thick stream of seminal fluids filled her pussy. He stifled a grunt as his body trembled.

Though even after they finished, they still wanted more. Pulling apart, Angelica kissed him on the lips as she leaned in to whisper in his ear.

“More!” she whimpered.

Johnny nodded, remaining as quiet as he could as he turned her around. Angelica turned to face the shelving unit, clutching it with her hands as she prepared for the round of anal sex. Johnny made sure to give her butt a firm squeeze, which caused her to shiver in anticipation.

“Do it . . . please!” she whispered.

Johnny nodded, kissing her down her spine until he was down on his knees, licking her butt cheeks and sliding his tongue up her anus. Angelica moaned quietly, clutching the shelving unit hard in her grasp as she felt Johnny’s tongue probing the depths of her butt. She shivered slightly as he maneuvered upwards, keeping a firm grasp on her butt which he squeezed one more time. Then, pressed a soft kiss to her neck as he thrusted his hips, his cock penetrating her anus.

‘My . . . My ass!’ she thought, throwing her head back euphorically as her body shivered involuntarily.

Once more, Angelica had to bite back her moan of pleasure. Instead, she shuddered in anticipation as Johnny began thrusting, stimulating her anus as he kept squeezing at her butt. He rocked her body at a gentle rhythm, causing the shelving unit to rock slightly as well.

Angelica closed her eyes, trying her hardest to keep herself from crying out in pleasure. If they were in any place but the custodian closet, she would let out loud, euphoric cries and voice all her passion she had for her boyfriend. But due to their restrictions, she had to settle for being silent. It was exceedingly difficult, knowing that she had to bite hard on her lip to prevent herself from moaning out loud.

Johnny let out the quietest of grunts, driving his stiff cock into the depths of her ass. He gave her butt more squeezes as he kissed her along her spine. As his lips hit her mid-back, Angelica couldn’t help but let out a soft moan of pleasure as her body kept rocking.

Johnny tried his best not to rock her body too hard, for that he didn’t want the shelving unit the topple over in their moment of passion. Yet at the same time, he was bursting to share this passionate moment with her. And he could tell that she was already close to achieving another orgasm. He could hear it from her labored breaths and the fact that her hair was flickering with fire. It was a sign that she was about to cum and cum hard. Yet, they couldn’t voice their passions out loud.

So, he kept on driving his dick into her ass, watching as Angelica shivered erotically as she came. She let out the softest moan she could muster as her feminine juices went spilling down her hot inner thighs. She trembled hard as she clutched even harder at the shelving unit. Her toes curled considerably. And soon after she came, Johnny came too.

The results were just as messy as hers were. His cock seemed to expand in the depths of her anus as he shot his load inside her, filling her with his cum. He shuddered fiercely as he squeezed her ass hard, trying so hard not to moan too loudly. Once he was done milking his dick, he slowly slid it out of her depths, allowing them both to catch their breath.

Yet even after that climax, Angelica still wanted more. Looking down at her watch, she saw that they still had some time before their next exam. Turning around, she whispered, “More!”

“Are you sure?” he asked her softly.

“We have time,” she whispered. “We can go again.”

“Okay. I trust your judgement,” Johnny replied.

He watched as Angelica eagerly moved to lie down on the ground, not even caring that the floors were filthy. Johnny got the sense of what she wanted. There was barely any room. Despite the restrictions, Johnny moved so he was lying over her in a sixty-nine position so they could eat each other out.

He made sure to place his dick near Angelica’s mouth, which she eagerly took into her hands so she could squeeze along his shaft. He also gently parted the folds of her pussy, rubbing around her clit before they both began to eat one another out.

Angelica’s mouth gorged on his cock, her lips moving up and down his shaft as her tongue swirled around it. She made sure to coordinate with Johnny eating her pussy, his tongue flicking in and out of her hot folds and making her nice and wet again. They hungrily ate one another out messily, with Angelica bobbing her head as much as she could and licking his stiff endowment. Johnny kept rubbing and licking the folds of her womanhood, daring to probe deeper and be as precise as possible.

They each let out muffled moans of delight as they ate one another out, relishing in it. Angelica sucked even harder on his manhood; her eyes closed in bliss as she gave his shaft another gentle squeeze with her hands. Johnny rubbed her clit a little harder, which got the blood flowing in all the right ways. Already, they were on the brink of another climax as their bodies reacted strongly to these sensations.

Angelica came first, her vagina bursting with another load of fluids that spilled down her hot inner thighs. Her entire body contorted to the sensation, ripples of pleasure going through her form as she let out a muffled moan through the cock in her face.

Then, Johnny came after. He let out a deep, manly grunt as his member tensed in Angelica’s mouth, shooting its load down her throat which she eagerly licked up and swallowed down. She relished in the taste of his cum, letting out a quiet moan of approval as she licked up all his fluids. His body trembled just as hard as hers, and his reactions were just as heated, if not more.

Then, they moved their bodies into another position, with Johnny leaning back on his arms and Angelica plopped on top of him. His member drove its way up her vagina, penetrating her smoothly. Instinct and horniness led her to ride him hard, throwing her head back as she relished in the pleasurable sensations that soared through her like a firestorm.

Then, finally, Johnny was emboldened enough to do her from behind, doggystyle. She remained propped up on all fours as he effectively alternated between her ass and her vagina. The results were as heated as they were messy, and they had to bite their tongues to prevent their moans from becoming too loud, for that teachers could easily hear them outside.

Once ensured it was fully over, they rose to their feet and proceeded to get redressed. Angelica quickly pulled up her underwear and her pants before reaching for her shirt. Johnny did the same, making sure that his pants were fully zipped up and that his shirt was neatly on. They didn’t want to give away any suspicions that they just had sex in the custodian’s closet. Once ensured the coast was clear, Johnny turned the knob on the door so they could sneak out and head to the cafeteria. However, before they could get very far, they heard soft whistling of the custodian, Stan, as he made his way past them.

“Did you two kids have fun in there?” he asked them.

Johnny and Angelica both blushed considerably. They couldn’t believe that the custodian just caught them. However, what surprised them more was the humored expression on Stan’s face as he reached his hand outward.

“Storm? Can I have my keys back?” he asked.

Johnny nodded, gulping as he handed the custodian the keys. But he was once more surprised when Stan patted him on the shoulder.

“Don’t worry about it,” Stan told him reassuringly. “Not like I didn’t get my share of that in high school. I’ll let this one slide kids. Besides, you two always were my favorites.”

Angelica and Johnny both cast one another wide-eyed glances as Stan made his way along happily, whistling a soft tune to himself.

“Wow,” she commented, running her hands through her hair. “I can’t believe he let that slide.”

“Me neither,” Johnny said, shaking his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Review!


End file.
